Bakura to the Beach!
by A Darker Dari
Summary: Bakura goes to the beach with Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and his grandpa. Some unexpected friends show up, and a very unexpected event occurs that may change Bakura's view of people for the better...


Hey, hey!  
  
This is DarkDari here, with my first ever fanfic done on this account...  
  
Not sure how this is going to turn out yet... It's just going to be a one shot thing, so don't ask me to continue it, please...  
  
Also, to avoid confusion, I'll tell you now that this is in Bakura's POV. (Y.Bakura, but I call him Bakura and everybody in my ficcies calls him Bakura... The normal Bakura is Ryou.)  
  
Another to-avoid-confusion thing, this story would be really hard to tell without having the yami spirits, Yami and Bakura, have their own bodies, so that's what's happening. They both have mind links to their Hikaris, but they have physical bodies, meaning that yes, they do have to breathe. -_-  
  
One thing I've never been good at doing, whether in my other acount or not, was remembering to do the disclaimer...  
  
So here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters or other related things... I do however own a really interesting necklace that has a tiny Millennium Puzzle on it, several Duel Monsters booster pack packages, lots of Duel Monsters cards, a Kaiba tin, a Yu-Gi-Oh homepage, my fan art, and other assorted Yu-Gi-Oh things.  
  
So, yeah...  
  
Enough idle chatter, there's a story to be written!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Traveling to the beach isn't my favorite thing in the world to do. Neither is actually being at the beach, really.  
  
Too much freezing cold water. Too much sand. Too many people. Too many important take-over-the-world-type-things that needed to be done back in Domino...  
  
But Ryou wanted to go, and Yugi, Yami, and his grandpa had invited him, and I have to go wherever he goes, so there was really nothing much I could do about it.  
  
So here we were, sitting in the car, me and Ryou in the back seat, Yugi and Yami in the middle seat, and Grandpa, as most people called him, driving the vehical, off to a trip to the beach. I was not pleased.  
  
Before we headed in the direction of the beach though, Grandpa made a stop at the local grocery store to get some sand toys and kites, so we wouldn't be bored out of our minds when we got there.  
  
Not that this would not happen even if we did get this stuff... This trip was going to suck. It was all Ryou's fault, too... accepting their invitation even when he knew I wasn't going to want to go.  
  
I made a mental note to give Ryou an extra "lesson" tonight.  
  
We all got out of the car and filed into the store, heading for the beach stuff area.  
  
"You can each pick out one thing to get, but it can't be more than $5, all right?" Grandpa said, looking over some of the things on the shelves.  
  
"Grandpa, most things are more than $5." Yugi pointed out.  
  
Grandpa looked down at him. "Didn't used to be." he said simply before waving us all on to pick something out.  
  
Everyone complied. Soon, they were crowding around, looking at this water frisbee, or that water game, or that beach towel, or whatever, and I wandered away from them, trying to seem as if I didn't know them and wasn't related to them.  
  
(Actually, I'm not.. Not really.. Except maybe barely to Ryou but... Ah, whatever, back to looking at things.. what do I want, anyhow??? I'm not going to do anything at the beach, just watch Ryou and the others... hmm...)  
  
Suddenly I saw something. I grinned. Perfect. I pulled it off the shelf, and brought it over to where Grandpa was looking at a "Sit and Squirt" toy.  
  
"What about this?" I asked, still grinning.  
  
Yugi turned to look at me funny, probably wondering what I had gotten that I liked so much I'd ask his grandpa to get it for me.  
  
When he saw the box I was holding, he frowned. "No supersoakers."  
  
I scowled. "Why not? Might as well use that Frozen water they got down there for something useful!"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "No supersoakers." he repeated. Grandpa nodded solemnly in agreement. Apparently, he didn't want to get wet on this trip...  
  
"You people are no fun." I snorted, turning on my heel and returning the box to the shelf. (Not in it's proper place, mind you, but who cares about those minor details like that anyhow?)  
  
"Here's a good kite!" Yami spoke up from farther down the aisle. He held it up. It was a kite that had been shaped like a Cat.  
  
Figures. Yami always did like cats...  
  
Yugi and Ryou decided to pool their $5 together to get some "catch" game that involved a ball and two 'paddles' that were made out of small nets and were used to throw the ball back and forth in a simple game of catch.  
  
When everybody had made their purchases, (except me of course, they didn't let me get anything) we all headed back to the car and piled our new things and ourselves into it, back in our exact same seats as before.  
  
Then we were off.  
  
During the first real long stretch of time, during which the car rolled down a seemingly endless freeway past the ever-changing scenery, I tried to keep my gaze locked on the floor of the vehical as much as possible, as I was very prone to motion sickness, and the last person I wanted to make a fool out of myself by throwing up in front of was that Pharaoh...  
  
I had always been this way. The motion-sickness thing I mean. Even back in Ancient Egypt when I was tomb robbing while riding camels, I couldn't go too fast or else I'd get sick and fall off the stupid animal.  
  
It wasn't really the bumpiness that got to me, or I'd be a lot less car- sick nowadays when they actually had cars instead of those crazy camels. No, what really got me was watching the scenes go by so fast making me dizzy, meaning that riding in cars was worse than the camels, or any other mode of transportation back at my old home, because they move at least twice or three times as fast.  
  
Not that I'd ever admit this to anyone, of course.  
  
So I kept my eyes carefully trained on the floor, while also trying not to let everyone know I was car sick. And I waited. and waited. and.... (There's a piece of gum on the floor... a big wad of it, too... weird... and I didn't know Yugi had K*nex... Or Legos... what are these doing down here? Nobody must ever clean around here, I mean SHEESH! Look, there's some candy wrappers, and crumbs, and WHAT IS THAT??? Never mind, I don't even want to know... hmm... Maybe if I chuck it hard enough, I can get that piece of gum to land in Ryou's mouth... Let's see, one... two... three! Shoot, I missed! Oh, now it's in his hair! Oh... never mind, I'll just ignore it, maybe he won't notice...) waited. and waited. and waited.  
  
Unfortunately, eyes are attracted to things that are in motion, and there was nothing moving in the car, causing me to instinctively and naturally look up at the movement in the window now and then, which made me feel sick, in which case I had to force my gaze to the floor again.  
  
It was just a good thing that the pharaoh was in the middle seat and I was in the back seat so that he couldn't see what I was going through.  
  
I continued this little pattern for a while, wishing desperetly the whole time that we would hurry up and get there, when something else caught my attention. This movement was coming from inside the car, so I allowed myself to look up at it.  
  
Looking around, I realized that I'd somehow managed to tune everybody else out and I'd missed their whole conversation.. I was also noticing that Yugi and Ryou had pulled out their little catch thing and were aggravating people by throwing the ball back and forth to each other across the back of the seats.  
  
Middle seat, back seat, middle seat, back seat, middle seat, back seat, middle seat, back seat.  
  
I followed it with my eyes for a while, trying to decide whether I was more grateful that they had given me something other than my motion-sickness to concentrate on, or whether I was more frustrated with how annoying they were being with the ball.  
  
After watching this for a while, I came to the conclusion that I was more annoyed than grateful, so as the ball came flying through the air over the seat towards Ryou, who prepared his net to catch it and send it back, I leaned over and snatched the foam ball out of the air, dropped it on the floor, and pinned it there with my foot.  
  
"Hey!" Ryou complained.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "Not my fault you were being annoying. This ball is now officially confiscated."  
  
"Give us the ball back, Bakura!" Yugi demanded.  
  
I shook my head and returned by attention to the floor, tuning them out again. The ball was still squished under my foot.  
  
"Foolish mortals and their foolish games..." I muttered slowly to myself, more to keep my mind off the car sickness than to really insult them...  
  
Soon after that, we arrived at the beach. Everyone slowly pulled themselves from the car and I grudgingly gave the two hikaris their ball back.  
  
I looked around me, taking in the new scenery. Sand, almost as far as the eye could see, people were playing in it every few yards, far off in the distance was what looked like a thin strip of water, and fog was rolling in almost everywhere else.  
  
I shivered slightly in the hard wind that was blowing. "Anyone up for going home now, raise their hands." I said, raising my hand.  
  
Nobody laughed at my comment, or raised their hands, they just rolled their eyes at me.  
  
I shrugged. "Just a suggestion."  
  
Yami, Yugi, and Ryou headed off towards the bathrooms to change into their swim trunks. Grandpa began setting up lawn chairs and getting the toys and things they had bought out of the car. Just as I had previously thought, he wasn't planning on going in the water.  
  
And neither was I. I really didn't want to be here in the first place, but I had to be. I pulled out on of the beach towels we had brought and layed it out on the sand, sitting down on it.  
  
Grandpa sat in one of the lawn chairs and pulled out a book.  
  
I suddenly heard a noise and looked up quickly, trying to see what it was.  
  
It was Ryou and them coming out of the bathroom, towels wrapped around themselves.  
  
"Why do you have your towels on already? You're not wet yet..." I said.  
  
Yugi nodded slowly. "Y.. yeah, b-but.. It's COLD out here!!!"  
  
I smirked. "Tends to get that way in high winds, a beach, and nothing on but swim gear. Why do you think I'm not swimming?"  
  
Ryou grinned. "Ok, but... If you feel like joining us later, I did bring your swim tru-"  
  
"What'd you do that for? I'm not swimming, I told you!"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "Suit yourself. Come on Yugi, let's get down to the water! It's low tide now, but it'll start coming in soon, and that's when it's deepest, and the best to swim in!"  
  
Yugi and Yami both agreed, so the three ran down to the water.  
  
I watched them run for a little bit, then lay down on the towel. Might as well get some sleep for now, nothing interesting was going to be happening for a while... Not until I could get down to the water and fill up my squirt gun...  
  
(Which I had sneaked from the store)  
  
It had only been a few minutes though, when suddenly I was jerked out of my nap by somebody yelling at me.  
  
"Bakura???"  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up, blinking. Wow, the sun was bright over here all of a sudden... stupid sun...  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Bakura, what are you doing here?"  
  
It was Tea's voice! I looked for her, and spotted her standing a short ways off with a group of girls. Mai, Serenity, and Isis were all with them as well.  
  
I rolled my eyes and pointed to the water, which seemed closer than it had been before for some reason. "They made me go."  
  
They looked and saw Yugi and Yami's hair poking out of the water, along with Ryou's white and... Grandpa watching them right next to the water with a camera, it looked like...  
  
Mai grinned. "Well, fancy meeting you guys all here."  
  
Isis smiled. "I'm guessing Malik didn't come with you?" she asked.  
  
I nodded. "He didn't want to go, and there wasn't anybody making him..." I grumbled. "lucky him."  
  
Serenity pointed a ways off. "We're going to set up our stuff over here, do you mind?"  
  
I shrugged. "What makes you think I care where you set up? Go ahead."  
  
I lay back down on the towel. This day just kept getting worse and worse, didn't it?  
  
I slept for a while longer, still trying to tune everyone and everything out. Especially the sand. I didn't like the sand at all.  
  
Out of all the things in Egypt that I hated, the first two on my list had always been and always will be Yami and Sand.  
  
Sand is extremely irritating. It gets everywhere, if you try and rub it off, it hurts and most times it still stays on anyway, it doesn't wash off easily, even with plenty of water, it gets everywhere, it's rough, it's annoying, it doesn't even help you blend in with the environment when you're trying to hide, it gets everywhere, and I don't like it one bit.  
  
Threre had even been one time I had gotten caught in this big sandstorm while trying to bring in some stuff from some big pharaoh's tomb, and when it was finally over, I had been buried up to my neck in sand! That had taken more than a week to get off completely, especially getting it from my hair!  
  
Speaking of hair, I wonder if Ryou found that gum yet...  
  
hmm....  
  
I think I'll go find out.  
  
I opened my eyes slightly and tried to get up. There was a huge weight on top of me, and I found that I couldn't budge!  
  
My eyes immedietly opened the rest of the way and I looked around quickly. "What in the #@*$#! is going on here?" I demanded.  
  
I heard giggling nearby. I saw nothing but sand and the sky, as I was still lieing on my back. I tried to twist my head around to where the laughter had come from, but finally gave up and tried to figure out what was on top of me.  
  
It was sand! Somebody had buried me in the sand!  
  
"Hey! Who did this??? I swear, when I get up.." I wriggled in the sand, trying to work my way loose, finally accomplishing getting my arms and chest free enough to sit up, then turned and glared at... Ryou, Yugi, Tea, and Mai, all of whom were giggling.  
  
If looks could kill...  
  
Mental note, another extra lesson for Ryou...  
  
I got up the rest of the way and looked down at them, my eyes flaming.  
  
Each of their eyes grew wide and they quickly got up and began to run. Good thing for them too, or I would have torn them to bits.  
  
Instead, I would have to chase them before tearing them to bits.  
  
Unfortunately, they had the sense to run into the water! Stupid water...  
  
Fine, I'll just wade in and get them, then come out.  
  
I ran into the surf after them, kicking up water as I did so. I grimaced slightly at the coldness of it, but decided to ignore it. They went into slightly deeper water, jumping over waves as they got to them.  
  
I simply ignored the waves, tearing after them as fast as the lag in the water allowed me to. "When I get you four..."  
  
They split up, Ryou and Tea heading back to the beach in slightly different directions, and Yugi and Mai still heading out into deeper water. I went after the ones still in the water. I'd take care of the other two when I was finished with these.  
  
Wave.......... wave.......... wave............... wave............. big wave........... bigger wave............... even bigger wave... the things were starting to get huge, crashing against me and soaking me up to my waist. I was getting my clothes all wet, but at the moment, I didn't care.  
  
I should have gone back for Ryou and Tea when I noticed that Yugi had stopped wading and started swimming, and that the waves were getting really big, but I didn't. Instead, I went for Mai, who also went farther out.  
  
Now the waves were up to my chest, and they were almost knocking me over, but they weren't yet. I pushed forward.  
  
Suddenly... I looked up. and up. and up...  
  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiig wave!!!!  
  
I turned suddenly and tried to make it to shore before the thing began to crest, but it was too late. It crested and came crashing down, soaking me completely from head to toe and shoving me forward until I had made it almost completely back to shore, bobbing on the other smaller waves.  
  
I sputtered, trying to get the salt water out of my mouth, then looked back out at the deeper water where Mai was now sticking her tongue out at me and laughing, sitting on a rock that was halfway sicking out of the water.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at her and then waded back to shore. Fine, I'd get Ryou and Tea then.  
  
I scanned the beach, searching for Ryou's white hair, which should have stuck out from the crowd, but my own hair was now wet and somewhat stringy and kept whipping in front of my face, either making me think I saw Ryou, or simply whapping me in the face.  
  
I reached back and pulled it back away from my face for the few seconds it took to spot Ryou, then simply let it drop again and took off running, not caring if it got in my face or not now that I knew where he was.  
  
He saw me coming and also began running, heading towards the water, probably thinking I wouldn't want to come closer to it now that I had some experience with it, but he was wrong. After he plunged in, I just plunged in after him. I was now fully used to the water and it didn't bug me as much now.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Evil Tomb Robber after me!" he shouted, obviously not really scared, (even though he should be), and ducking under one of the waves and swimming to try and move faster.  
  
Mai was laughing her head off on that rock of hers, and I growled, diving under the water as well.  
  
Some may think I can't swim, but I can all right. Very well...  
  
I had almost caught up to Ryou, who had gone to the surface for air, when I realized that I needed to go up for air too.  
  
I came up, and caught my breath again, (which was easier said than done with all the waves constantly crashing against me) then went under to look for Ryou again. He had started moving again while I was up, and so it took me a while to find him again before I began swimming towards him again.  
  
He was almost right in front of me. I reached out my hand, trying to snag his ankle.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped, then was pulled out of the water! I came up, looking around, then realized that we had gotten to Mai's rock and that she had pulled him up.  
  
I barely had time to think this, when suddenly another wave hit me, pushing me back under the water and back towards shore a few feet, but then I swam up to the rock and climbed onto it as well.  
  
Ryou and Mai saw me getting up, squealed, and jumped off the rock on the other side, and headed back for shore, where Tea was standing and shouting encouragement.  
  
I watched from the rock as they made it to shore and immedietly began running again, back to where the car was parked right on the sand.  
  
I sighed, and jumped into the water as well, now swimming with the current towards shore and even catching and riding on a few of them as I got back.  
  
When I reached the sand again, wet as it was, I collapsed onto it and lay there staring up at the sky, breathing hard. That was tiring... and I didn't even catch anybody!  
  
I only lay there for about a minute when I heard Tea above me ask, "Hey, are you ok?"  
  
I quickly reached up and grabbed ahold of her leg, pulling it out from under her, making her fall, then getting up and pinning her arms to the sand.  
  
She squealed and I heard footsteps as the others, who had seen me fall over and also come over to see if I was ok, ran away quickly.  
  
"Why did you four bury me in the sand?" I demanded after I had waited a moment and remembered what I was chasing everybody for in the first place.  
  
She giggled. "Whyfore you bury me in the cold cold ground?" she asked, quoting a cartoon show I had seen Ryou watching once.  
  
"Answer me!" I said feircely.  
  
"We were just having fun!" she said, grinning. "And it's not like you were protesting or anything while we were doing it!"  
  
I growled, then yanked her to her feet, lifted her above my head, threw her in the surf, and walked off.  
  
"Whoaaaaaaahhh!!!!" she yelled as she temporarily gained the ability to fly... into the water. SPLOOSH!  
  
The other two people I was after giggled.  
  
I stopped walking.Two? No, wait...  
  
I looked over at them. Mai and Ryou. Standing there laughing at the fact that I had just thrown Tea into the water.  
  
"Uh, people?" I said slowly.  
  
"Yeeeees?" Mai asked teasingly, thinking I was about to say something about them burying me.  
  
"Where's Yugi?"  
  
Mai's grin disappeared quickly. Ryou blinked. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He looked at the water. I looked as well, realizing that this was where I had seen him last. I could see Tea pulling herself out of the water, and I could see a few other random people playing in the surf, but... No Yugi.  
  
"Alright, somebody needs to tell Yami we lost his Aibou, and I am SO not doing it..." I said after a while.  
  
Suddenly, Yami burst out of the car, where he had been digging around trying to find something he had brought with him during this whole thing, looking very concerned.  
  
"Something's happened to Yugi." he announced. "He's yelling at me through our mind link! I can't make out exaclty what he's talking about, but I know he's in the water, let's go!" he took off running towards the ocean.  
  
Me, Ryou, Mai, and Tea, (who had rejoined our little group) all looked at each other.  
  
I shrugged. "Ok, so nobody has to tell him, he already knows..."  
  
We all ran after Yami.  
  
I began thinking to myself. That could just as easily been my own hikari that was out there drowning. That could just as easily have been Ryou. As much as I hate him, I know I couldn't stand not having him around... It was their own fault for dumping sand on me, but I was the one who had been chasing them and not really watching every one of them closely when we went into the water.  
  
Also, I know how Yami must be feeling too. I don't like the guy, but losing somebody is hard... especially when weve all known each other this long... I had to help find Yugi as best as I could.  
  
The Millennium Ring glowed as I called upon it's power.  
  
"Point out Yugi Moto" I whispered to it as I ran. The pointers on the right pointed out to sea.  
  
I turned and ran into the surf, splashing through the waves trying to go as fast as I could and ending up going faster than I had been when I was trying to catch everyone earlier. When the water got so deep that I couldn't stand anymore, I began to swim. I could see Yami and the others in the water near me, but they were going in almost the wrong direction!  
  
They didn't know I was using the Ring, and they obviously didn't trust me to want to find him anyway...  
  
How little those foolish mortals and that baka pharaoh know... I turned my attention back to following where the Ring was leading me.  
  
It was starting to point a little bit off to the right more than I was going, so I shifted direction slightly.  
  
Suddenly, I started going a huge amount faster than I had been going before! The current was pulling me along, farther out to sea!  
  
A Rip Tide!  
  
So that's what had happened...  
  
When it slowed down and I was staying on the surface only by treading water and avoiding waves, I searched ahead of me and around me, hoping to spot Yugi. When I didn't see him, I looked back down at my Ring, to see if I had been jeered off couse any at all.  
  
I stared in shock. The pointers weren't pointing to the left or the right or directly ahead or behind like normal. All were pointing straight down. Down into the depths of the sea.  
  
I dived. Down, down, down.  
  
I peered into the darkness, trying to see if I could make out Yugi's form. Where was he? He couldn't have gotten too deep down, could he?  
  
I dove deeper and deeper and deeper.  
  
I ran out of air, and returned to the surface, but only long enough to take a breath, get knocked around by a few waves, and then dive again. I had to find him!  
  
I had to reach him before... before it was too late!  
  
The deeper I got, the more teh pressure of the water increased on my head and ears. It was getting hard to keep my eyes open becuase the salt water stung them. Teh water currents from the harsh waves above threatened to throw me off of where I was going.  
  
But still I kept on, straight down, kicking hard with my legs and parting the water in front of me with my hands.  
  
Suddenly, I saw him! Right there in front of me. He had apparently swallowed a little too much water adn was obviously unconscious. Floating slowly downward, his arms outstretched, trailing slowly, limply above him. His face looked deathy white against the blackness of the ocena beneath him.  
  
I grasped one of his hands tightly in mine and threw myself into reverse, now heading upwards towards the surface and the air, pulling him along with me.  
  
I was traveling through the water at least half as slowly now, Yugi's dead weight almost dragging me down as well.  
  
My lungs were burning, ready to explode, and I could feel my head throbbing under the pressure of the water. After trying to get upwards to the surface, which I could now barely see the sun through faintly, for what seemed like an hour, but couldn't have been more than a minute, my arms and legs were also getting tired.  
  
The surface was twenty feet away... fifteen..... ten..... five.... It was too far away.. so close, yet so far... all the air burst out of my lungs.. I had to get more air! The surface! It was right there!  
  
Blackness started to come in. I was going unconscious.  
  
No! I couldn't! I had to save Yugi! And I wasn't allowed to die, either!  
  
I gave one final push with my legs and me and Yugi both broke the surface. I gasped for breath.  
  
I fought against the waves, carrying Yugi behind me as I went. I wasn't sure he was breathing....  
  
There was the shore. I was absolutely exausted, but I kept going towards it. I knew that Ryou knew CPR if Yugi needed that, and I could see him standing there, watching hopefully out into the water.  
  
"Ryou!" I shouted to him. A wave spashed near me, spraying water into my now open mouth and I quickly spit it out. Salt water tasted horrid.  
  
Ryou apparently heard my call, though, and had seen Yugi, becuase he started calling out to Yami.  
  
Very suddenly, Yami was swimming beside me. He took Yugi from me and carried him the rest of the way to shore.  
  
I sighed and swam slowly into shallow water and then walked to the beach, sitting down and watching as Ryou did his CPR.  
  
After a few minutes, Yugi choked up water and woke up, trying to sit up. "Yugi!" Yami cried.  
  
Yugi looked up at him with a sort of a half smile. "Hey, Yami. What happened?"  
  
Ryou pointed to me. "He just saved your life!"  
  
I looked away. This was very bad for my reputation.  
  
Yugi was staring at me. "He did? How?"  
  
Yami began explaining to him what had happened. As he did that, I got up and walked slowly back to the car and lay back down on my towel. I was totally exausted.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
I looked up and saw Yugi, who was looking down at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Good way to end? Good. Cause you're not getting any more from this story. It's just a one shot. Nyah. If you want to read more of my things, you'll just have to wait until I get more ficcies up.  
  
^_^  
  
See ya next time!  
  
--DarkDari 


End file.
